Who Knew?
by Blanket-For-The-Shock
Summary: Who knew Yesung could be like this? Heechul's about to find out. A Super Junior fanfiction.


Heechul took his shirt off and began to slide his pants off. Yesung had also taken his shirt off.

"What're you doing, hyung?," Yesung asked.

"I was going to take my shower now, if that's okay with you?"

"Ahh.. Sure..," Yesung sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

Heechul thought a moment and said, "I always go first, so you can this time, if you'd like?"

"You're sure?"

Heechul smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks hyung," he said, getting back up and went into the bathroom.

"Sure," Heechul answered, yawning as he got out his laptop because he had become bored rather quickly.

~about 20 minutes later~

"_I want to take my showerrrr…," _Heechul thought whiningly. "_Why the hell is taking Yesung so long..?_,"he wondered as he set his laptop on the side table and got up. He walked to the bathroom door and was about to knock until he heard a quiet moan over the running water of the shower. "Y-Yesungie..?," he tried to say but the words were stuck in his throat. Another moan was heard and this time, somewhat louder. Heechul inched the door open, as quietly and slowly as possible. He poked his head through the door's opening, saw Yesung's clothes on the floor and blushed slightly.

"H-Hee..chul.."

He then heard Yesung let out a high squeak sound; he looked closer through the glass shower and saw that Yesung was clearly not washing his hair anymore. A smirk began to appear on Heechul's thick lips as he stepped into the bathroom.

Yesung froze in place and stopped pumping and squeezing his thick, severely erected cock and froze in place with wide, dark eyes and bright red cheeks as the shower door was slowly opened.

Heechul looked down at Yesung's hands and then back up with darkening eyes and a raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Yesungie was like this..," he trailed off and narrowed his eyes at Yesung. "May I join you?," he asked, giggling sexily.

He shivered and nodded weakly as Heechul slid his boxers off and stepped in next to Yesung. The shower was fairly small, therefore, the two boys didn't have very much space to work with. (hahaha)

Yesung quickly realized where his hands still were, squeaked, let go and put his hands behind his back. Heechul chuckled at this, leaned closer to Yesung and kissed his neck softly, sucking and biting gently at all of the sensitive spots. Yesung moaned quietly and leaned into him, pressing his chest against Heechul's.

"H-hyung is so soft.."

Heechul giggled sexily, pressed his hot, thickening cock against the other's throbbing, fully erect one and mumbled, "So is my Yesungie.. Rather hard at the moment though.."

Yesung blushed even harder at this, began to slip and fell back against the shower's wall, causing his cock bounce slightly.

Heechul noticed this and began to breathe a bit faster as his eyes turned to pure black.

Yesung squeaked at the expression on Heechul's face and brought his hand down to his hot, aching cock.

Heechul pouted his best pout and slapped Yesung's hand away. "No.."

"Whyyy?," Yesung whined.

Heechul simply smirked.

Yesung growled quietly, grabbed Heechul's thick, fiery cock and roughly pulled it.

Heechul moaned and shook his head. "I'm in hear to pleasure you, Sungie-ah.."

Yesung stared at Heechul with dark confused eyes.

The other simply smirked and went down on his knees.

"H-hyung! N-no.." Yesung whimpered softly.

Heechul chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of Yesung's weeping cock. "You sure?," he asked while staring up at him, slowly taking the tip into his mouth and sucking it roughly, tongue lapping at the pre-cum.

"Ahhngg..," Yesung thrashed his head wildly and panted more heavily.

Heechul's smirk increased at this; his tongue quickly darted into the slit making Yesung moan loudly. "I see you're quite fine with this..," he mumbled and took Yesung fully into his mouth.

"C-Chullie-hyung.. M-more please.."

Heechul obliged and sucked him harder and rubbed his tongue roughly at the vein on the underside of Yesung's cock.

"Nnn!," Yesung whimpered loudly while biting his lip to keep in his moans.

Heechul eyes fluttered shut and he began to hum around Yesung's cock as it touched the back of his throat, causing Yesung's body tremor with pleasure, his moans now unable to be held back.

"I-I'm close hyungg.."

Heechul nodded and bobbed his head faster and faster as Yesung quickly nears his edge. His tongue and teeth brushed over the sensitive spots as he lets Yesung's throbbing erection slide out of his mouth.

"Hnn!," Yesung squeaked as nearly came when Heechul's tongue roughly rubbed at his tip. "P-please hyung.. L-let me c-comee.."

Heechul giggled sexily and quickly took him back into his mouth, sucking harder than before and nipping at the sensitive spots again.

Yesung's hips bucked wildly as his cock, again hit the back of Heechul's throat.

Heechul panted quietly and let him slide out again.

"C-chu-" Yesung pouted angrily.

Heechul smirked with a raised eyebrow. "You can fuck this pretty mouth if you'd like..," he trailed off sexily. His lips parted slightly, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he stared up at him with dark eyes.

Yesung eyes darkened to a pure black as he nodded quickly.

Heechul opened his mouth wider, closed his eyes and moaned quietly.

Yesung's breath hitched as he pulled Heechul's head forward, shoving his thick, heated cock roughly into the elder's mouth.

"Mmmm..," Heechul hummed again as Yesung squeezed his eyes shut and thrusted harder and harder into his hyung's mouth, slamming repeatedly against the back of his throat.

Yesung moaned deeply and loudly as he came heavily into the elder's hot, wet mouth.

He swallowed Yesung's heavy load and sucked roughly at the tip, making sure to get every drop.

Yesung's chest rose and fell as he slowly came down from his high and slumped back against the wall.

Heechul licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste and giggled. "You taste.. Cinnamony?"

Yesung blushed horribly and pouted as he watched Heechul stand up. "W-where are you going, hyung?"

"I'm going to wait for you to finish your shower so I can get in after you, ok?"

Yesung pouted more and nodded. "This was just a one time thing, right?"

Heechul thought a moment and shrugged. "Maybe.. Maybe not.. I do have quite a thing for cinnamon..," he answered with a smirk, wrapped a towel around his waist and left Yesung alone in the shower.


End file.
